


Heat

by Blackblackheart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Robb, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, ao3不會數中文字數！, omega!Theon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackblackheart/pseuds/Blackblackheart
Summary: Robb Stark是個稱職的Alpha。這座宅子的所有人都能作證這一點。Arya認為總該有個什麼組織頒發給他年度最佳Alpha的獎章，Jon則認為他理應獲得諾貝爾和平獎。Theon Greyjoy則是個不那麼聽話的Omega。從這個Stark家的養子在十六歲的某一天忽然分化成Omega開始，一直風平浪靜的Stark家宅就過上了一段不那麼清淨的生活。





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> 現代paro，ABO，快五千字但不怎麼好吃的純肉，或許OOC。

Robb Stark是個稱職的Alpha。

這座宅子的所有人都能作證這一點。Arya認為總該有個什麼組織頒發給他年度最佳Alpha的獎章，Jon則認為他理應獲得諾貝爾和平獎。

Theon Greyjoy則是個不那麼聽話的Omega。

從這個Stark家的養子在十六歲的某一天忽然分化成Omega開始，一直風平浪靜的Stark家宅就過上了一段不那麼清淨的生活。

一方面，男性Omega實在太少了，這導致自從消息傳播開來後上門詢問的人家一直絡繹不絕，這些人多半是渴望與異性伴侶結合的女性Alpha，當然其中男性Alpha也不在少數。對於把自家養子嫁出去一事Ned Stark從不怎麼上心，在他看來即使已經分化，Theon還是太小了，還處在應該好好讀書的年齡。Cat倒是有認真考慮過此事只是苦於沒有理想對象只好作罷，現在看來或許她對未來將要發生的某些事已有驚人的預見性。

另一方面，因為他是Theon Greyjoy。一個在分化期來臨前就約會了大半個街區的男女的神奇存在。原以為分化成了Omega會讓他有所收斂，但事實與預想截然相反。沒有成為Alpha帶來的沮喪維持了不到一星期，他很快就滿心愉悅地適應了自己的新身份。難以否認的是，他原本就是個有些魅力的傢伙。自從分化后，他那股甜甜的信息素從來就沒徹底隱藏過，在燥熱難耐的夏日午後上，從聚集在他後頸出的若幹雙眼睛就不難想象出有多少人想要把他壓在課桌上再狠狠咬破他頸後方的腺體。

“我想我會照顧好他的。”在一個泡在圖書館度過的午後，當Robb若無其事地說出這句話時，Jon倒是沒感到有多驚訝，只是為做出“與本校最麻煩的Omega交往”決定的哥哥捏了把汗。當他的視線無意識地落在Robb正在閱讀，並不時在筆記本上做些記錄的書籍時，他的想法又發生了微妙的改觀。

這是一本《如何與你的Omega相處》，一旁的書堆裡還露出幾本標題是《Omega心理學》、《關於Omega你必須知道的三十件事》之類的的書籍。看到這裡，Jon默默為哥哥點了個贊。

如果他足夠細心的話，會發現這樣的準備在幾年前、甚至在他還沒有分化為Alpha時就開始了，如果要具體日期的話，就從Theon分化的那天開始。

——

儘管被標記後的Omega會對他的Alpha產生本能性的依賴感，但Theon從不是黏著系類型。假如他忽然變得很黏人，那麼只會有兩個可能，一個是他有求於Robb，想要吃雪糕了（Robb不大願意讓他吃這些，因為有在雜誌上看到過吃太多冷飲不利於Omega的身體健康。可是每當Theon蹭過來他還是會忍不住買給對方。）或是想要買新衣服；另一種可能就是——

發熱期快要到了。

今天早晨的情況無疑屬於第二種。當他睜開眼時Theon完全貼在他的懷裡，還沒有醒來只是本能地想要靠近他。他低下頭就可以嗅到對方髮間洗髮水的香氣，他們一直用同一種洗髮水，但在他身上香味總是微乎其微的，只有Theon用時才會達到這種甜絲絲暖乎乎的效果。他把鼻子埋進對方的黑髮深深呼吸了幾口，並不意外地聞到除了洗髮水外的另一種香味。

Theon的信息素的味道。非常甜美，但不同于平日的清甜，而是酒水般地漸漸醇厚漸漸濃郁，透過他微微發熱的皮膚一點點滲透到空氣裡。

這是Robb懷念已久的氣味。Theon的上一次發熱期是在快兩個月前，那是Theon的親生父親去世後他們第一次去派克島的時候。發熱期開始的毫無征兆，他們只好在Theon的一位叔叔的船上就做了，因為Robb的疏忽房門沒有關好，導致他們被Theon的叔叔撞見了。Theon一直不大喜歡父親家的人，在那之後他們大吵了一架。這是他們交往後最不愉快的一次經歷。Robb早就想找個彌補的機會。

大約是感覺到了自己的Alpha令人安心的信息素，沉睡中的Theon又湊近了一點，幾乎是把頭擱在了Robb的肩上。Robb被這下意識的舉動給觸動了，伸出手指分外溫柔地撩開他的發尾開始輕輕觸碰Omega後頸處的部位。標記留下的疤痕早已消褪，光潔的微燙的肌膚下，心跳隨著他的撫摸慢慢加快。Theon不由自主地貼近他的觸摸，發出愉悅的咕噥聲，像是隻被寵壞的貓咪。

“好癢、不要啊……Robb……”

聽到睡夢中的戀人呼喚自己的名字，Robb的心被小小的驕傲與滿足佔據。於是他勾起熟睡之人的下巴，輕輕吮吸有著樹莓般誘人色澤的唇瓣，然後穿過微啟的雙唇深入對方的口腔，在舌尖相觸後Theon開始無意識地回吻他，不清醒的吻有種侷促的青澀感，這在Theon身上很少見。沒辦法，經驗的差距讓他平日里很難在接吻這個領域佔據上風，像現在這樣把Theon吻到滿臉潮紅氣喘吁吁的情況實在太難得，他一邊用拇指拭去溢出唇邊的津液，一邊固定住Theon的下頜便於更深入地親吻。這時他看見那對濕潤的黑色睫毛顫了顫，然後Theon睜開了眼睛。

薄荷藍的眼眸裡盈滿的首先是困惑，然後是惱火，顯然對這樣的喚醒方式感到不滿，但Robb知道那不過他維持自尊的偽裝，他其實沒有抗拒的意思。

“早上好，Theon。”對於一個早安吻，這或許來得激烈了一點。他們分開之後，Theon的呼吸尚未平復，他盯著Robb用舌尖勾斷兩人唇間銀線時刻意放緩的動作，不自覺地咽了口唾沫。

“你可真饑渴，才一個晚上而已。”Theon背過身開始換衣服，想要用平淡的語氣掩飾自己過分熱切的反應。儘管已經與Robb成為了標記伴侶。他還是不太願意主動表現出自己的慾望與訴求，這點小倔強讓Robb覺得既是可愛有時又讓他頭疼。

——

“沒有關係的。”

在他們剛剛交往後的一天，發熱期的Theon曾無法自製地撲進Robb懷裡，瘋狂地渴望被親吻，渴望被觸摸，渴望Alpha給予自己需要的一切。這並不是什麼異常的事情。但事後Theon卻幾乎要被羞恥與自我厭惡吞沒。

“沒有關係的。”Robb吻著他的額頭一遍遍對他說著試圖安撫他的情緒，其實他也對Theon反常的沮喪感到費解。“難道我沒有照顧好你嗎？”

Theon抬起眸恨恨地看了他一眼，但他知道其中的怨氣不是針對他而來的。“我為什麼一定要受人照顧呢？”

因為你是Omega。Robb知道Theon不會喜歡這個解釋。

因為你是我的Omega。他決定讓Theon明白這個。

——

“沒有發現嗎？”

“發現什麼……啊！Robb！”穿衣服的手突然被按住，Alpha的身子貼了過來，灼熱的氣息落在被標記的部位，讓他感覺有火花般細小卻強烈的感覺在後頸窩炸開。

“你、在、發、情。”

Robb貼在他耳側一字一頓地說完，輕笑，然後舔弄起了他的耳垂，輕輕的一咬沒有帶來什麼痛感卻讓他叫出了聲，酥麻的感覺從被含住的一點開始向全身擴散。

手腕被握住，被控制著遊移在自己身體的各個部位之間，都是他格外的部分。首先是喉結，當Robb稍微施力抵住那裡時，他感到微弱的窒息感，但並不痛苦，或者說他有點享受這處於支配下的無助感，這個想法讓他羞赧起來，咬住嘴唇也沒能壓抑住聲音的溢出，Robb吻了吻他發燙的臉頰，這是讚許的表現。

然後他的手被帶著下滑，勾勒鎖骨的形狀，接著是自己的胸口。胸前的兩點未經觸碰已經發硬挺立起來。

“好敏感，明明還沒有被碰過這裡。”Robb用指腹繞著他的乳尖畫起了小圈，然後突然按了下去，混雜著些許疼痛的快感像過載的電流竄過他的神經，來不及反應的他尖叫著向後仰去，完全脫力地到在Alpha的胸膛上。

“還有這邊也是。”不知何時Alpha的手已經滑進他的睡褲握住了他的分身，手指沾著前端溢出的液體描摹著頭部的形狀，顯出一片嬌艷的水色。隨著那隻手的上下遊移他只能連連嗚咽著，想要脫口的咒罵都化作呻吟聲卡在喉嚨裡，忍不住挺動腰身撞進對方的手裡，不知廉恥地渴求更充分的摩擦。

“這就要去了嗎？不行哦。”Robb咬著他後頸處的一小塊皮膚含糊地笑出聲，無視他不滿足的呻吟兀自停止了動作，用一隻手抬起他的大腿，另一只向他的後方伸去。

他的視線不由自主地隨著手的移動落到了下方，身體深處流出的液體打濕了身下的床單，暈開一大片暗色的水痕，除此之外從他的角度只能看見Robb那隻骨節分明的漂亮的手，以巡弋自己領土的國王般的自若神氣在他腿間四處遊移。

他耐心地用指尖蘸足了滲出的體液，才開始慢慢觸碰Omega的入口。柔軟濕滑的肌肉在他的觸碰按壓下難耐開合著，迫不及待想要把他的手指整根吞入，更多的液體在他的撥弄下源源不斷地流出，像是咬開了一只汁水豐盈的夏日果實，甜膩的Omega氣息愈發濃郁起來。

“手指……放進去。”Theon咬著牙，竭力不讓他的聲音聽上去像是哀求。身下的細小觸碰不能滿足他高漲的慾望，卻足讓他的身體越來越無可救藥地饑渴起來。

“為什麼想要我放進去呢？”Robb的手指深入了一點，蜻蜓點水般刮過內壁然後匆匆撤出，讓Theon發出一連串支離破碎，混雜著懇求與咒罵的呻吟。

“那裡好難受、好空、拜託放點什麼進來吧Robb！”在觸碰與Alpha灼熱辛辣的信息素的雙重刺激下，身體本能徹底改過了一切理智，體內的每一吋都想要被填滿被佔據被打上再也無法洗去的烙印。他沒有發覺自己在哭直到嗓子啞到發不出一點聲音。這時Alpha撥開了他濕透的劉海，開始吻去他眼角的淚水。

他被很輕易地舉起，然後被平放在床上。Alpha的體溫與重量覆蓋上了他，還有鮮明而溫暖的氣息，包裹著他讓他感到安全與歸屬感。在開始之前，Robb再次吻了他的眼睛。

Alpha的性器開始緩緩進入他的體內，有了充足的液體做潤滑，他們並未感到絲毫不適。身體裡要命的空虛被一點點被排除，取而代之的是令人滿足的充實感，像是心臟在胸腔中跳動般安定。

完全地進入了，Omega體內的緊緻溫熱包圍著他，快感一層一層湧來，他忍不住猛烈地抽送了一記，然後聽見身下的Omega發出一聲帶哭腔的呻吟。

“宝贝，我弄疼你了嗎？”他感受到伴隨著他稱呼的脫口，Theon的內壁痙攣著吸緊了他。這個反應讓他微笑，Theon一直聲稱自己厭惡這些黏糊糊女孩子氣的稱呼，但事實證明他其實樂在其中。

“沒關係、可以開始動了……”

一個念頭閃過他的腦海，他貼過去舔著Omega的耳郭問道：“這次自己來好嗎？”

熨在耳邊的熱度與Alpha的氣息讓Theon暈得不行，無意識地點點頭，大腦尚未處理聽到的信息，就被整個人翻了一遍，坐在Alpha的上方。

新的姿勢更便於被進入了，還未適應過來，體內的Alpha的分身因為身體的重量進入到了更深處，尚未做好被入侵準備的部位被一次撐開，痛得Theon猛抽了口氣，眼淚漫出眼眶。

“好緊。”被深處的緊緻肌肉突如其來地一夾，Robb差點沒直接射出來。他壓抑住想要一次頂到最裡面的本能衝動，伸手拭去Theon的淚水，因疼痛而水光瀲滟的藍綠色眼睛漂亮得讓他揪心。“慢一點來沒關係的。 ”

Theon對他微微一笑，笑容比平時更加柔軟，但那份自信神態一如往常。他偏過頭含住了Robb的指尖開始吮吸，發出黏膩的水聲，而自己的雙手撐在Robb的胸前保持平衡，開始上下擺動著腰肢。

Robb注視著他們連接的部位，藕紅色的穴口一點點將他的分身吐了出來只剩下頭部留下Omega的體內，重新露出的部位從上到下包裹在水光之中，一些液體還在不斷溢出，讓他們的交合得更加流暢無阻，他握住了Omega纖細的腰身，盡力不在白皙的肌膚上留下淤青，然後隨著Omega的動作慢慢施力，他的性器再次被全然吞入，徹徹底底融為一體。

高潮來臨時Theon幾乎沒有了意識，整個人完全脫力地倒在了他的身上。他稍微直起身把Omega攬入懷中，在他耳邊低聲說些讚許的話語，用手握住他的分身幫助他的射精，然後是長久的親吻，久到嘴唇都麻木到分不清彼此。停留在Theon身體內的分身再次抽插起來，剛剛高潮過的過於敏感的內壁再次緊緊吸住了他，把他引向最深的部位。

“你是我的。”他撥開Theon眼前的碎髮，注視著那雙美麗的藍眼睛定定地說完，那雙眼睛裡他僅僅只能看見自己。體內，結正在漸漸打開，讓他們成為密不可分的整體。

“我是你的、永遠是你的、只是你的。”Theon粲然微笑的臉龐，佈滿他的痕跡的身體，還有誓言的話語，一切都在那刻被白熱的浪潮淹沒。他將炙熱的液體一波波注入了懷裡這具溫暖的身軀裡，然後緊緊抱住，仿佛永遠不願鬆開。

“我的。”

END


End file.
